Roommate
by NiennaAngel
Summary: BryanxClaude When Claude is forced to share a room with Bryan for a week he is also forced to face some challenging issues concerning his personality.


Hey all! I was planning on writing a Miguel/Kai for "An Interesting Morning," but what I ended up writing will require multiple chapters and I didn't want to commit to another multi-chapter story when I'm having issues completing the others I have up. xx. I'll work on it and if I finish it then I'll start posting it. Instead I decided to fulfill a request.

Dedicated to Natty Colombian Girl since she was kind enough to give me the idea for a BryanxClaude in the first place.

* * *

The bladers stared incredulously at Mr. Dickenson after he finished reading off the list of who was rooming with whom. The pairings didn't make any sense at all and very few were actually happy with their assignments. The couples that Mr. Dickenson knew about had been put in separate rooms which annoyed said couples more than a little. Kai was feeling particularly homicidal at the idea of his baby brother, Max, rooming with sexually aggressive Tyson. Max was, of course, completely oblivious to Tyson's advances and had no problem sharing with the dragon. It was the only case in which two bladers who had been teammates were rooming together, but Max was still with the All-Starz in an attempt to build a stronger relationship with his mother. His lover who was standing behind him wasn't exactly happy with his best friend's room assignment either. Claude had been assigned to room with his crush, Bryan. Miguel was well aware of the psychological affects that the falcon had on his best friend and was thoroughly worried for his friend's mental state. Once the group quieted down Mr. Dickenson started speaking again. "For those of you who were thinking of doing some creative room swapping, it's not allowed. You are to room with your assigned roommate for the next week. Despite the fact that we will be changing hotels in two days you will continue to room with your roommate. I have noticed that you all avoid other teams other than your respective lovers. I won't allow this trend to continue and I hope that by having you room with a member of a different team. You may all go to now." 

The bladers walked away grumbling. Miguel caught Claude's arm and pulled him aside to speak to him privately. "Are you going to be okay spending a week rooming with Bryan?"

Claude ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "I won't know until I try. If I start to lose it then I'll talk to Mr. Dickenson. I'm sure he'll agree to change my room if I become unstable." Miguel started to protest and then stopped when Claude smiled. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to learn how to be around him. I'd like to try if you don't mind."

Miguel nodded with a small smile on his lips. "Alright, but you have to promise to tell me if things get difficult for you right away."

"I promise" Claude assured with a smile of his own. Miguel sighed and nodded again. "I'm going to go put my bag in my room and try to talk to Bryan about sharing a room for the next week." Miguel watched his friend walk away and sighed for the second time in as many minutes before feeling strong arms wrap around his shoulders from behind. Chuckling he turned around and pulled Kai close.

"You're worried about him." Miguel nodded. "Don't be. Bryan likes Claude as much as Claude likes Bryan."

"That's not what has me worried. I'm worried about the affects that Bryan has on Claude's personality." Kai nodded in understanding before placing a gentle kiss on the gargoyle's lips. Miguel smiled softly. "Who are you rooming with again?"

"Raul. You?"

"Eddy." Both grimaced at the thought of spending a week with their respective roommates before deciding it was best to put their stuff away and then disappear for the day.

Claude swiped the card key and waited for the light to blink green before walking into the hotel room he was sharing with his crush. Bryan was sitting on the bed farthest from the door to which the eagle didn't object to. He dumped his bag next to his bed and collapsed on top of it. Bryan looked over at him with a smirk on his face. "I guess you can't avoid me anymore." Claude stiffened as he turned his head slowly to the side to look at his roommate. "Don't try to deny it. It's painfully obvious that you avoid me. I still can't figure out why though."

Claude blushed lightly before standing up and walking over to Bryan's bed. "I have my reasons, but if you're feeling neglected I suppose I could pay more attention to you." Claude sat down in front of the falcon who simply raised an eyebrow. "Do you not want me to pay attention to you?"

Bryan smirked and leaned in close to Claude. "Pay too much attention to me and you might end up regretting it." He pulled back and leaned up against the bed's headboard. "Besides, I highly doubt that you're suddenly willing to stop avoiding me if at all possible. It's perfectly feasible that we only see each other when we go to sleep and wake up if then so you could continue to avoid me if you like. I would like to know why though."

Claude looked away. "I'd rather not say just yet. Maybe if we start getting along and I can control my feelings around you then I'll tell you, but right now I really don't want to say."

Bryan raised an eyebrow and shifted so that he was all but pressed up against the eagle. "Feelings? What kind of feelings would you be referring to?"

"It isn't obvious?" Bryan was too close. All Claude had to do was turn his head to the side and their lips would touch which worried him, but it didn't seem to bother Bryan in the least. The falcon rested his hand on the side of Claude's face and turned tried to turn the eagle's side of the face, but said eagle resisted. "Bryan, please stop. I can't handle this. You're going to trigger a change." Bryan stopped.

"A change?"

"Shit! I hadn't meant to say anything." Claude stood and walked over to the window. Sighing he decided that it was better to explain than leave the falcon hanging. He did, after all, want to have a relationship eventually and he couldn't do that if he kept secrets from Bryan. If there was one person who was going to understand besides his teammates he thought it just might be the falcon. "A personality change. I was diagnosed with a form of split personality disorder when I was twelve. The only difference between my disorder and a normal split personality disorder is that mine was created by someone else. Barthez thought that I had enormous potential as a blader, but I was too reserved to fully realize it so he used an experimental technique that forces the person to create a second personality completely separate from my original personality. I don't know what I do when my other personality takes over and it scares me. Sometimes I can see what's going on, but I'm just watching. I have no control over what's going on because I'm not in control of my body. It's strange. My other personality doesn't even go by my name. It goes by the name Osma, which is appropriate since it means protective hero." Claude kept his back to Bryan afraid to see the falcon's reaction.

Bryan frowned, but didn't have any trouble deciding what to do. He stood, crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Claude's waist. "He sounds as sick and twisted as Boris. I hope you don't think that I'd reject you for something beyond your control." Claude relaxed slightly and turned around to face his crush. He brushed his fingers gently along Bryan's sides only to get a laugh out of him. Smiling devilishly Claude started to tickle Bryan mercilessly. Bryan couldn't help but collapse into laughter as he tried to grab Claude's hands to pin them. They ended up on the bed with Claude straddling Bryan's hips as he continued to tickle his crush. The Russian falcon was starting to have trouble breathing so the eagle stopped and sat back on his heals. After a few minutes Bryan's breathing returned to normal and he was able to manage a glare at the offending teen sitting on top of him. "That was cruel Claude. I'm sure you noticed, but I'll clarify you. I'm insanely ticklish. I have been all my life and very few people know it. I'd be grateful if you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I won't. You secret is safe with me if mine is with you." Bryan nodded his agreement and rested his hands on Claude's waist. Before the eagle could register what was going Bryan had Claude pinned to the bed beneath him. "Bryan?"

"Do me a favor and try to stay in control of your personality. I'd hate it if you suddenly switched on me while I was trying to seduce you." Claude blushed and could barely manage a nod as Bryan lowered his head to press a kiss to the eagle's lips. He moved slowly so as not to scare or push the teen beneath him too fast. After hearing what had been done to Claude he was more determined to get the Spaniard to become more comfortable with him. If Claude could trust him with that kind of secret then Bryan knew that he could trust Claude with his own secrets. He let his hands slip up Claude's shirt and started to caress the smooth skin beneath his calloused fingertips.

Claude pulled away as Bryan's fingertips brushed against his nipples and gasped. "Bryan, stop. Please."

Bryan did stop and even moved his hands so that he was resting on his forearms on either side of the eagle's body. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We're going too fast is all. I can feel Osma fighting to take control of the situation because I'm unsure and a little scared" Claude whispered as he stared up into moonlight eyes that were only a few shades lighter than his own.

"What are you scared of? I'm not going to hurt you and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to." Bryan shifted so that all of his weight was resting on one arm so that he could gently caress the side of Claude's face.

"I've never been in a relationship. I've only been kissed once before. These emotions and feelings that you create in me scare me a little because I don't understand them completely. I'm not sure if I can handle a relationship that moves quickly." Claude closed his eyes and turned his head to the side away from Bryan's touch, but Bryan persisted in keeping the contact between them.

"It's okay Claude. I told you I won't force you into anything you aren't ready for or don't want. Would you rather just lay here together for awhile? You can calm down and I can hold you. If you let me know when I come up against a boundary I think we can prevent you from switching personalities. We'll just have to take things slow and be careful. I'm willing to do that for you. I swear it." Claude looked up at him and nodded with relief written in his eyes.

"I'll tell you when I start loosing control. Cuddling for now sounds good though. I like the feel of your arms around me." Bryan smiled and pressed a light kiss to Claude's kiss before shifting to lie beside him and hold him close. "I'll have to tell Miguel that being your roommate will work out alright. He was worried about me."

"You can tell him if you can find him. I doubt he and Kai will be spending much time with their own roommates. I'm not entirely sure what Dickenson was thinking when he paired up those four."

"I don't think he was really thinking. I think he just pulled names out of a hat or something equally ridiculous" Claude whispered as he snuggled into Bryan's strong chest.

"I wonder how long until Kai kills Tyson for making too aggressive a move on Max." Claude laughed softly but didn't reply as he wrapped long, slender fingers around Bryan's shirt. The Russian falcon smiled down at the younger teen. "You seem tired. You can go to sleep if you like. I won't go anywhere." Claude lifted his head and smiled lazily at Bryan. They shared one last kiss before Claude decided that he would take Bryan's advice to get some sleep. He was suffering from jet-lag and the effort it had taken to force Osma back was tremendously exhausting. Bryan kissed the top of Claude's head once he was sure that the Spaniard was asleep. "It'll be okay. I know it will."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. It's over 2000 words and wasn't even hard to write. Tell me what you think. I'm a horrible judge of my own writing. Let me know what you think please. -begs for reviews-

Bryan: Review so she'll shut up.

Hey!

Claude: How about, review so that she won't cry?

You make me sound like a cry baby.

Bryan: You are a crybaby.

Am not!

Claude: You can be and you know it.

-hides and cries from mean comments-


End file.
